wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prisoner/Gallery
Fed up with Wander's constant botherings, Lord Hater sends Peepers to trick Wander into entering the ship so he can trap him and throw him in the ship's prison. But when Wander starts having a lot of fun, it makes the task extremely difficult for Peepers to succeed. Hater wants Peepers to get Wander s1e3b Lord Hater's ship.jpg|Lord Hater's ship s1e3b Peepers laughing.jpg|Peepers is laughing. s1e3b Peepers laughing 2.jpg|The Watchdog leader must be laughing about something. s1e3b Peepers laughing 3.jpg|Those who laugh can hit the ground! s1e3b Peepers laughing 4.jpg|Still laughing up a storm! s1e3b Peepers laughing 5.jpg|Though he's mean, he has a sense of humor. s1e3b Peepers laughing 6.jpg|Almost over... s1e3b Peepers done with laughing.jpg|Phew, laughing makes me tired. s1e3b Good one, sir.jpg|"Oh, good one, sir." s1e3b Lord Hater zoom 1.jpg|"You..." s1e3b Lord Hater zoom 2.jpg|"...are..." s1e3b Lord Hater zoom 3.jpg|"...too..." s1e3b Lord Hater zoom 4.jpg|"...funny!" s1e3b green lightning.jpg|LIGHTNING! S1e3b This is no joke.jpg|"This is no joke, Commander Peepers!" S1e3b Hater brooding.jpg|"Wander, is a sly, cunning, and crafty genus! And he's the only threat, to my power!" S1e3b Beholding the Power Crystal.jpg|''"At last, the Power Crystal..."'' S1e3b Shall be mine.jpg|''"...shall be mi --"'' S1e3b Wander takes the Power Crystal.jpg|''"Hey, neat!"'' S1e3b Blackout.jpg|''"Whoops! Butterfingers!"'' S1e3b Wielding the Ring of Power - close up.jpg|''"At last..."'' S1e3b Wielding the Ring of Power.jpg|''"...the lost Ring of Power --"'' S1e3b Neat.jpg|''"Neat!"'' S1e3b Another flaw.jpg|Oops. s1e3a hill of jewels.jpg|Does Lord Hater want to be greedy? S1e3b I have the power.jpg|''"I have the power --"'' s1e3b Lord Hater splashed.jpg|''"Wah! Hot stuff!"'' s1e3b Lord Hater wet.jpg|Wet Hater S1e3b Wander soaked Hater.jpg|Hater's gonna boil. Wander enters the ship S1e3b Moon.jpg|A moon S1e3b Wander and Sylvia napping.jpg|"Zzzzz...oh, would ya look at that? Zzzzz...amazing." S1e3b Wander suddenly wakes up.jpg|Peepers: Psst. S1e3b Wander stands up.jpg|Who's there? s1e3b Lord Hater's ship in front of Wander and Sylvia's napping planet.jpg|Oh, it's Peepers. S1e3b Wander going to jump off Sylvia.jpg|You want me to come with you? S1e3b Wander jumps away from Sylvia.jpg|Here I come! S1e3b Wander entering Lord Hater's ship.jpg|Wow, nice ship. S1e3b title card.png S1e3b Ship locks up.jpg S1e3b Wander after getting on the ship.jpg|Well, I'm here. s1e3b Wander being stood on.jpg|Ouch! S1e3b Peepers on Wander's back.jpg|COMMANDER PEEPERS! s1e3b Peepers mocking.jpg|"Ooh! That was so hard!" s1e3b Peepers imitating Lord Hater.jpg|"But seriously, this is not going to be easy! He's a tricky one!" S1e3b Peepers "Yeah, right".jpg|"Pfft, yeah, right, Lord Hater." S1e3b Peepers "I should be".jpg|"If ya ask me, I'' should be the one in charge." Caught him once, catch him again Exploring the Ship Chase Driving Crazy Creatures and Gravity S1e3b Wander at the door.jpg|Now this is a strange room. S1e3b Creature prison.jpg|Hmm. What's this? S1e3b Wander gasps.jpg|GASP!!! S1e3b Trapped creatures 1.jpg|What the -- S1e3b Trapped creatures 2.jpg|What are they doing here?!! S1e3b Trapped creatures 3.jpg|Why are they caged??!! S1e3b Wander gasps again.jpg|GASP AGAIN!!! S1e3b Wander "That's one star off".jpg|"Well! That's one star off my five star review!" S1e3b Wander "These guest accommodations".jpg|"These guest accommodations are..." S1e3b Wander "Lousy".jpg|"...''lousy!" S1e3b You're free to go.jpg|You're free to go, guys. S1e3b Wander going to exit.jpg|My work here is done. S1e3b Wander exits the room.jpg|Where to next? Messing with Buttons Peepers Warned The Food Court Lord Hater's Bedroom S1e3b Watching the workout.jpg Trapping Wander at Last Self-Destruct Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries